


Meeting Molly

by grlnamedlucifer



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnamedlucifer/pseuds/grlnamedlucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I blame skillfulway for this entirely. It's such utter crack, and I'm not even saying it's good crack, but I promised her I'd write Sylar fic for her. As far as I'm concerned, this qualifies. Spoilers for 1x23.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meeting Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I blame skillfulway for this entirely. It's such utter crack, and I'm not even saying it's good crack, but I promised her I'd write Sylar fic for her. As far as I'm concerned, this qualifies. Spoilers for 1x23.

"Are you going to kill us?"

"Molly!" Mohinder scolds. It's a reasonable question, he supposes. After all, she asked the same of Bennet the first time he and his daughter paid a visit. And she has not been witness to the months - after doing God knows what in the sewers of Manhattan - of more phone calls begging for Mohinder's help. Months of checking the papers to make sure no more brainless bodies had been found. All before eventually giving in and meeting the supposedly reformed man who was last seen beating the crap out of one Peter Petrelli.

Perhaps he should have waited a bit longer before bringing him home to meet Molly?

"Us? Why would I want to kill Mohinder?" Syl- Gabriel asks calmly, as if killing a little girl is perfectly understandable, but killing a man he's tortured before is the strangest idea he's ever heard.

"Because," Molly says, in a voice that makes Mohinder fear what she'll be like to deal with once she becomes a teenager, "you're the Boogeyman." Mohinder has to roll his eyes at the look of immense pride that crosses Gabriel's face at the title. "And besides. You killed my dad last time. Why wouldn't you do it this time?" And now, by the smirk that Gabriel is sending him, Mohinder knows there's a matching look of pride on his own face. A year after meeting this special girl who reminded him of a sister he never knew, and he's still not used to the idea of being a father.

"Because, Molly," Gabriel says, grinning like Zane used to, "I promised your dad. If I ever decide to kill again, I'll give him more than enough warning to give the two of you a head start."

Molly stares open-mouthed at him for full minute, then turns her look of utter disbelief towards Mohinder.

"Officer Parkman assures me that he is telling the truth." It's a bit unfair, he admits, to use Molly's "hero" to get her to accept it, even if it is true. But Mohinder knows this is the best answer they are going to get. As it took an entire month to get more than a promise of a quick death out of him, this is a considerable improvement.

Molly stares for another moment before shrugging and Mohinder sighs with something akin to relief. "Now that that's settled, how about we all go out for some ice cream?"

"With sprinkles?" comes two identical replies and Mohinder grins.

Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
